Batman/Gaslight
Gaslight Batman 'is one of the most powerful cards to ever be released into Injustice: Gods Among Us. His punishing passive severely weakens and, in some cases, negates some of the best cards. Cards such as Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and Bane/Luchador, with notoriously dangerous tag-in passives, will be rendered useless by Batman. While also boasting the highest combined stats in the whole game, tied with Superman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint and recently Superman/New 52, it is easy to see why this card is so revered and strong. He can be obtained from the Gaslight Batman Bundle, or his Challenge. Note that if you purchase him from the former, you will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Just like Green Arrow/Rebirth, only the LAST HIT of his SP2, “The Worst of Times”, can KO the opponent. However, if a DOT was applied beforehand, it can knock out the opponent on earlier hits and transfer the following damage to the next one. Be mindful that Batman cannot attack/block for a short period of time(around 1~2 seconds) right after using an SP, making him extremely vulnerable to enemy attacks. It is suggested to use Batman's SP1 more often instead of his SP2. Batman's SP2 does not knock back the opponent unless it lands unblocked, giving Batman no time to recover; his SP1 however, lets Batman retreat for a short distance, sufficient enough to last the vulnerable time frame. Passive On enemy tag-in (if Batman is currently tagged-in), he will have a high chance to retaliate with a grenade that deals Burn DoT. If that opponent has an effect on tag-in such as stun or power drain, he will evade it, effectively negating them. If Batman is stunned, frozen, or knocks out an enemy, he will not throw a grenade if another character tags into the match. The grenade Batman throws upon enemy tag-in ''can result in a knockout, if the enemy is extremely low on health. The chance to activate the first part of his passive seems to be ~100%, meaning he will throw a grenade upon every enemy tag-in. Batman's teammates (excluding himself) can summon a swarm of bats to attack the enemy upon tag-in, which causes a DoT on them and causes their basic attacks to have a chance of missing, dealing no damage and allowing the teammate to recover to hit them back with their own attacks. There is a glitch where if his teammates and their enemies tag in at the same time, the bat swarm will be invisible and will permanently blind the victim, even if they tag out. The only way to cleanse their blindness is to properly reapply the bat swarm on them. Interactions Good With *Hawkgirl/Prime: Her passive will allow Batman's teammates to tag in and out more quickly, thus applying the Swarm of Bats more often. Furthermore, her snare synergizes with Batman's DoT effects. *Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight: Her surprise attack on opponent tag-in will add to Batman's BURN, doubling down on damage. *Catwoman/Batman Returns: As Batman can apply DOT in three different ways, she can make it more effective due to her passive. Good Against *'''Any character or gear that has a tag-in effect, such as Bane/Luchador, Raven/Rebirth, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and etc. as Batman’s passive renders these abilities useless. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Sinestro's strategy involves lots of forced tag-outs, but this force-tagging would cause more bats to overwhelm him, resulting in more damage done to Sinestro. *[[Hawkgirl/Prime|'Hawkgirl/Prime']]: Constant tagging would backfire on Hawkgirl's team as Batman will continuously throw grenades when they tag in. Furthermore, he will evade the snare on tag-in. *'The Flash/Metahuman:' If Gaslight Batman's Swarm of Bats is activated, then The Flash will have a hard time attacking him with his storm of basics. *'Nightwing/Batman Ninja': Batman will dodge Nightwing's massive power drain on Tag-In. Countered By *[[Scorpion/Klassic|'Scorpion/Klassic']]: Scorpion is immune to BURN, so Batman's grenade will do very little to him. *[[Aquaman/Injustice 2|'Aquaman/Injustice 2']]: As long as Aquaman has power to spend, Aquaman can rinse off Batman's burn (from his passive), bleed (from his SP1), and bat swarms (from teammate tag-ins) effects and place them on Batman or his teammates with double the effect. *'Batman/Arkham Knight' : Batman/Arkham Knight can choose to have DoT immunity, effectively hindering Batman/Gaslight's passive and SP1. *'Static/Prime': Static's SP1 is a guaranteed STUN as long as it hits unblocked. A STUNNED Batman will not throw a grenade when his opponents switch. This is good news for Batman/Insurgency , Hawkgirl/Earth 2 , and The Flash/Earth 2 as they all can tag in, avoid the grenade, and proceed to take advantage of their respective passives. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Although Batman can chain his heavy combo to his SP2, “The Worst of Times”, there are some discrepancies regarding it. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * He is the first Batman character to have a different status effect inflicted on SP1 other than stun, later followed by Batman/Batman Ninja. ** He still shares the same SP1 animation as Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Arkham Knight and Batman/Flashpoint, although he throws daggers instead of batarangs. *The name of his special 2 is a reference to the opening of A Tale of Two Cities, a book which is roughly contemporary with the setting of Gotham by Gaslight, on which Gaslight Batman is based. * He shares the same base stats as Aquaman/Injustice 2 and is tied with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Batman Ninja, Batman/Flashpoint, Lord Joker/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, & Superman/New 52 with the highest overall base stats at 2800 damage/health combined. * He is also the second character to have a different name for their SP1, the first being Jessica Cruz/Rebirth. * When using his Super Move, instead of Batarangs, he throws his Grenades. * He is able to bypass Hawkgirl/Prime's passive partially: he disappears shortly and evades the SNARED effect when Hawkgirl tags in (Batman will still throw the grenade), but is unable to evade the effect when Hawkgirl tags out. * This version of Batman comes from Earth-19 of the Multiverse. * Previously, knocking out an opponent with his basic attacks will also trigger his grenade. This was nerfed in 3.0. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Burn Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed